gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/I'm Done with this Crap
I never thought it'd come to this, but, I'm leaving wikia. I tried to do something; I tried to create a peace-loving, organized, fair system, and as usual, it lasts less than a week. There are people on here who become legends for what they do. Goldvane wrote the Goldvane Trilogy, Lawrence has Daggerpaine Industries, and so on. I wanted to make something like that. I wanted to make something that would last for years on this wikia, and be a standard for all roleplayers. But, apparently that can't happen, because I screwed up. The sad thing is, I don't know ''how ''I screwed up, but I did. But, in the end, it all points back to England. Those power-hungry bastards. Goldtimbers, I'm sorry I kickbanned Grace. Things were becoming disorganized, and I was just trying to stick to the rule of having two representatives from each nation. I'm sorry I didn't bend the rules for you. Sven, I thought we were finally on good terms again, and for a couple hours I was happier than ever. I have no clue what happened, but obviously your mad at me now. I'm sorry I did something to cause your anger. Blastshot, I have no damn clue what the hell happened here. I think because Goldtimbers went into a rage and left, you left too. I'm sorry your so emotionally attached to your puppet-master, Goldtimbers. Breasly, I knew all along about you planning to overthrow me, and I must say, had you went ahead and tried, you would've succeeded, simply because your Breasly lol. You got everything you want, and that's just the way it is. I understand, though, you were right about equality. I'm sorry I'm not equal to you and never will be. Mallace, thank you for sticking with me to the end. Your in control of the LIN now, if you don't want it destroyed. You were a great friend to me, and although we had our ups and downs, I'll sincerely miss you: our times in the Co., but especially our times in the short-lived LIN. I'm sorry I gave up. Swordmenace, thank you also for staying true to the LIN till the end. You're a great man, and deserve France, whether you end up with it or not. I'm sorry I caused so much drama for you. Roger, you are perhaps the only friend I've had here that hasn't turned on me, and I thank you dearly for that lol. You're now in full control of Russia, so congrats! Our definitely miss the fun times we had talking about our vacations and places we've lived. I'm sorry I couldn't handle the pressure. Well, that should about do it. Guys, I'm sorry I couldn't handle the pressure. I sorry I'm such a failure. I just can't stand not knowing what I did wrong. I can't stand being called a tyrant and everything. To me, that is a failure. But, I can say I tried to tame the wikia, and set up something organized. In the end, though, that proves to be impossible. Once again, I'm sorry. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts